Pilot (Greeny Phatom)
Pilot was the original unaired pilot of Greeny Phatom. This episode was originally aired once, as a "sneak peek" for the show on Fox Kids Network and intially the episode only aired once. The only known recording of the original broadcast was done by accident when the parent of one viewer was programming his VCR to record a preceding program and ends before the credits are shown. The original master copy went missing during production of Season 3 in 1996 and in 2005, the original master copy was located by James Clayton, the show's then-executive producer. The episode has since been included as a bonus feature on many of the DVD's. Synopsis Little Guy takes Little Girl to a hotel and resort called La Hotela. Inbetween the animated segments are live-action segments featuring Captain Exclamation Point and Miss Holly. Production This episode was fully traditionally animated by Fox Animation Studios, Klasky Csupo and Film Roman and the live action scenes were filmed by Fox 2000 Pictures. Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Dr. *Dr. PBS *Little Girl *Geo Guy *Gree Guy *Jeff Guy *Gangster Sailor *Captain Exclamation Point *Miss Holly Cast Animated Characters *Robert Stainton - Little Guy and Santed Sailor *James Clayton - Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS *Alina Withers - Little Girl *Geo G. - Geo Guy *Gree G. - Gree Guy *Jake Sanford - Jeff Guy Live-Action Characters *Donderweer - Captain Exclamation Point *Holly G. Frankel - Miss Holly Opening Credits Fox Children's Productions and Saban Entertainment present A Greetastic! Cartoon GREENY PHATOM Closing Credits Directed by Jhonny "Joe" Montemayor Written by Duncan Reid Robert Stainton Produced and Storyboarded by James Clayton Duncan Reid James Sharp Robert Stainton Starring the Voice Talents of Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor James Clayton as Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS Rebecca Stainton as Little Girl Geo G. as Geo Guy Gree G. as Gree Guy and Jake Sanford as Jeff Guy Live-Action Sequences Directed by Robert Stainton Live-Action Cast Captain Exclamation Point - Donderweer Miss Holly - Holly G. Frankel Woody Woodpecker Laugh Created by Mel Blanc (1908-1989) Designs: Jhonny "Joe" Montemayor Kayla Jones Lady Sheegwa and Andrew Montemayor Layouts: Morgan Christopher Stevens and Shade Stephens Backgrounds: Michel Zhuge Animation: Hedworth Stephens Shade Stephens Lady Sheegwa Nate Stainton The Chicago Clowns Bob Hampson and Norbert Abrahamsen Computer Animation by Donderweer and Lady Sheegwa Sound Design and Editing by Arnold Günther Stainton II Film Editing by Kay Abrahamsen Voice Recording by Robert Stainton Post Production Video Facilities by The Film & Tape Works, Inc. Chicago, Illinois Music Composed by Robert Stainton Music Produced by Ulises Tabor Music Recorded at CRC Music & Post Chicago, Illinois Special Thanks to Twentieth Century Fox and CINAR for the distribution and the syndication of this short and to all the Greenyboys and Greenygirls who made this short possible. Executive in Charge of Production Robert Stainton Executive Producer James Clayton Created by Greetastic Studios Chicago, Illinois Animated by Jeepney Films Chicago, Illinois Copyrighted © 1994 Robert Stainton All rights reserved. "Greeny Phatom" is a trademark of Robert Stainton. Greetastic Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Trivia *James Clayton voiced the Doctors in this episode. *This episode was rated TV-PG on reruns of the episode. *While the Woodpecker pecks on Gree Guy's head, Woody Woodpecker's laugh is heard. The laugh itself was created by Mel Blanc. *The only country this episode aired in outside of the US is the Netherlands, which aired the episode along with Doctor Fights Back, however, the character designs were edited to fit the design in the rest of the series, it was the first high quality version that was found. *When the original Greeny Phatom pilot was pitched to Fox Broadcasting Company, Fox also had an option to pick up the live-action/animated American Sailor Moon remake. However, Fox decided to pick up Greeny Phatom as they felt that Greeny Phatom was a much higher quality show and that the American Sailor Moon remake was not. Gallery Dr. Beanson in the Early 1990s.png|A frame of Dr. Beanson in the pitch LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|A frame of Little Guy in the pilot LittleGirlFirstAppearance.png|A frame of Little Girl holding a balloon costume233.png|A frame of Gree Guy in his original appearance Jeff Guy.png|A frame of Jeff Guy who was originally going to be a character of the show but was scrapped. Visual development art of Little Guy and Little Girl at La Hotel.png|Concept art of La Hotel for the pilot pitch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes of fictional shows Category:1994